


Blood

by FictionLover007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based off of episode 2x19, F/M, M/M, Malec Fix-it tho, SO SORRY, Without spoilers, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: “He’s risking his job as the head of the Institute.”“I don’t think he cares.”Magnus’s frown deepened. “What are you getting yourself into, my dear Alexander?” He mumbled to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, and I will not update regularly. Sorry, I just don't have time, and I procrastinate too much.

Mid-August, 1990, Idris

Maryse Lightwood looked down at her newborn son in fascination, still reeling in the fact that after so many months of waiting for his arrival, he was finally here. The Silent Brothers had praised her on her pregnancy, and her son, for his health. He was only a few hours old, and yet, his eyes were already a bright blue and small tufts of black hair covering his scalp.

She was brought out of her musings suddenly, by a soft rap on the door.  “Come in,” she said. “But please be quiet.”

She had expected her husband, but instead Valentine Morganstern and his wife, Jocelyn walked in instead. Maryse shifted the infant in her arms, and settled him on her lap. “Valentine, Jocelyn! I didn’t expect you! Please, come in.”

Jocelyn smiled. “Maryse, I hear congratulations are in order, a healthy baby boy?”

“Yes, the Silent Brothers were quick to praise.”

“That is good to hear. Have you and Robert picked a name yet?”

“Yes, we have decided on Alexander for his first name, Gideon for the second, after Gideon Lightwood…”

“Ah yes,” Valentine interrupted. “The one who married a mundane.”

Maryse was thrown for a second. “Well yes, but he was a skilled fighter and leader as well, despite his marital choices. And Sophie, she did Ascend…”

Valentine waved Maryse off. A silence fell amongst the three, until Jocelyn asked “May I hold him?”

Maryse nodded. “Of course! And how is Jonathan doing?”

Jocelyn had only given birth to baby Jonathan a year earlier, and while he hadn’t learned to walk yet, he was managing to crawl all over Idris, causing mischief.

Jocelyn stiffened slightly, and Valentine’s gaze seemed to sharpen, but the moment passed so quickly that Maryse assumed it to be a trick of the light.

Jocelyn began to rock the baby slightly, and she smiled at the baby, tilting her head to match his sleepy gaze. The circle rune on her neck stretched with her, and Maryse realized something. One day, that rune might be on her son’s neck, and the thought struck her with fear. One day her son would train to be a warrior, and fight demons, and she wanted to snatch the baby back from Jocelyn.

“Maryse! Maryse!” She could hear her husband yelling from downstairs. She hesitated, and Jocelyn smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, we’ll watch Alexander for a moment. You go see what Robert wants.”

Maryse nodded, and left the couple with her son, but just as she walked out the door, she heard Valentine murmur, “Give me the baby, Jocelyn.”

“Maryse!”

“I’m coming Robert.” Maryse called back, and continued to her husband, as after all, Valentine would not harm her baby.

She was never so wrong.

* * *

 Twenty-two years later…

“Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you two today?” Izzy exclaimed, in both amusement and disgust, wondering how she had managed to beat both of her brothers during sparring practice.

Alec walked off the mat, rubbing his neck, refusing to acknowledge the question. Jace, on the other hand, straightened up, and raised his sword.

“Nothing, I’m fine. I can’t speak for Alec, but…”

“No offense Jace, but that’s bull. You said best two out of three, five matches ago, and you haven’t won once. That doesn’t happen. You’re distracted. Why?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Maybe you’re just in top form today Izzy? Perhaps it had something to do with Raphael being here today?”

Izzy cracked her whip. “Okay, never mind. I don’t want to talk. You’re going down, Herondale.”

Isabelle charged Jace, shifting the whip into a staff, and twirled around the blond shadowhunter, who was trying desperately to defend himself from her charged attacks.

Alec sat on some steps, watching the two sparring, and occasionally flinching at every hit Izzy managed to land. Some tablet-holding lackey walked into the room, and passed Alec the device, and he began reading through the loaded document. He nodded a small thank-you to the messenger, and stood, making his way back to his office, leaving Izzy pinning Jace to the mat, face-down.

Alec passed shadowhunters on the way back to his office, occasionally getting a nod of respect, which was more than he got a few weeks ago. But he paid them no mind. When he got there, he pulled out his phone and called Luke.

“Hello?” Luke answered.

“Luke? It’s Alec. I need you to come down to the Institute, as soon as possible.”

“Now’s not really a good time. I’m…”

“Busy looking for a missing werewolf?” Alec asked.

There was silence on the line, and then Luke asked “How did you know that?”

“That’s why I need you to get here. We have a problem.”

“I’ll be there in a couple minutes. I’m bringing Simon.” With that, the pack leader hung up, and Alec left his office, walking to the door of the Institute.

By the time he got there, Luke and Simon were waiting by the front door.

“You know something about Maia?” Simon asked frantically.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, but you’re not going to like it. Will you follow me to my office please, this is a conversation that we will have to have in private.”

Moments later, the three settled in Alec’s office, and he showed them the tablet that he was given in the training room.

“What you see here, is Maia, just outside the pack house, speaking with Meliorn. After the Seelie Queen’s presence at the emergency meeting today, we had various members of the Seelie Court followed, because we don’t trust the Queen’s intentions, and intelligence picked up that at one moment, they were there, and then Meliorn snapped his fingers, Maia collapsed and then they were gone. We believe that the Seelie Queen is holding her, but we don’t know why.”

Simon shook his head. “I think I do.” Both Alec and Luke looked at him.

“Clary asked me to speak to the Seelie Queen. Apparently after the visit to her realm, she took a liking to me, and Clary thought that if anyone could try getting her to stand down, it was me. But when I did, she said I should join her side. I said no, and probably not very politely, now that I think about it, but really…”

“Simon. You’re rambling.” Alec reminded.

Simon nodded, opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

“So the Seelie Queen kidnapped Maia, to get to Simon?”

“Yeah, she’s kinda my girlfriend now, I guess, it’s still new and we’re still…right, shutting up now.”

“There is something else as well. We also had the Seelie Queen followed. She didn’t go right back to her realm, instead choosing to take a turn around Central Park. And she encountered Valentine, who was carrying the Soul Sword.”

“What was Valentine doing approaching the Seelie Queen?”

“Making a deal, apparently. The two continued walking, hand in hand. Literally.”

“So, what? The Seelie Queen is now working WITH Valentine? Who wants to kill her, all her kind, and not to mention, every single downworlder in present existence. Why?”

“Inimicus inimicis amicus.” Alec muttered.

Luke nodded. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend. She must have a bigger grudge against you right now than Valentine.”

“I can’t say I blame her. But either way, those two working together does not bode well, for either the Shadowhunters or the Downworld.”

“I agree,” Simon nodded. “At first the Seelie Queen just scared me, but now that she’s working with Valentine, she…well, she still scares me, but she scares me more now, I guess. What can we do?”

“We need to find out what that deal was made between them, we need to get Maia out of the Seelie Realm, and we need the Warlocks on our side. And most importantly, the Clave cannot know we’re doing this.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, I like the idea of keeping the Clave in the dark, it’s a bit of payback, but why are you motivated to do it?”

“Because I think there is a mole in the Clave.”

“Any ideas who?” Simon asked.

Alec nodded gravely. “Unfortunately, yes. The Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale.”

* * *

 

An hour later…

Simon hesitantly raised his hand, before knocking on the door of Magnus’s penthouse.

Knock. Knock.

The door swung open, and there was Magnus, with a purple drink in his hand. “Simon my friend, come in. Come in come in. Actually, while you’re here, let me introduce you to Caterina, one of my oldest friends.”

Magnus dragged Simon into the penthouse, and brought him towards a beautiful woman wearing hospital scrubs.

“So this is the Daylighter,” she asked. “I’ve heard about you.”

Simon nodded. “That’s nice. Umm, Magnus, can we talk for a minute?”

“Of course, what would you like to talk about? Drinking, relationships…”

“The Seelie Queen was spotted making a deal with Valentine.”

The music permeating through the apartment died, and that was when Simon noticed about a dozen other warlocks in the room.

“Excuse me? The Seelie Queen. Valentine. Who told you this?”

“Luke.”

“And where did Luke get this information?”

“I would assume the Institute.”

“In that case Simon, I wouldn’t believe…”

“She’s taken Maia. The Seelie Queen took Maia hostage.”

“Honestly Simon, those are serious accusations, and…”

“She threatened me. Personally.”

“How?”

“We had a conversation. I turned her down. She took Maia. She took my girlfriend Magnus. There’s photographs.”

The blood drained from Magnus’s face. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. Magnus, she’s about to declare war on the Institute, with Valentine on her side. She hates the Clave more than him, and would rather see all Shadowhunters dead first. And I will not let that happen.”

Magnus swallowed his drink. “What are you planning to do?”

“I’ve talked to Raphael, Luke, and Alec. Jonathan, or Sebastian, or whatever you want to call him, he’s dead. So he’s off the board. And we’ve got the full support of the New York Institute, on one condition.”

“Oh this should be interesting. What exactly does my dear Alexander want?”

“The Clave can’t know. About any of it.”

“Excuse me,” Caterina cut in. “The Shadowhunters don’t want the Clave involved? That’s new.”

Magnus frowned. “Did something happen?”

“Alec believes that Inquisitor Herondale is dealing information to Valentine. After the true location of the Mortal Mirror got out, Valentine tried his best to get to Idris, but the only person outside of Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Clary, was Inquisitor Herondale, providing she didn’t tell anyone.”

“He’s risking his job as the head of the Institute.”

“I don’t think he cares.”

Magnus’s frown deepened. “What are you getting yourself into, my dear Alexander?” He mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Of all the places we had to meet…” Caterina muttered. “It had to be a cemetery.”

Caterina, Magnus, Luke, Simon, and Raphael stood by the entrance to a decrypt-looking graveyard.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at the female warlock. “What’s wrong with cemeteries?”

“I spend a good 18 hours a day keeping mundanes from ending up here. I don’t like them. Also, I’ve had way too many run-ins with unpleasant ghosts.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “Wait, ghosts are real too?”

Luke chuckled. “Simon, you are a vampire. Is it really so hard to believe that ghosts are real?”

Simon would’ve blushed if any blood was pumping through his face. “Well, no, but I’m still trying to figure out what does and does not actually exist, now that I know what goes bump in the night.”

“Let’s put it this way,” Raphael interrupted the conversation. “If there is a story about it, then there is a spark of truth to it. Mundanes often don’t see our world, but those with the Sight have the ability to glean parts of it. Even if what they see is not completely accurate.”

“How so?” Simon asks, nervously.

“Well, for one, sea monsters, they aren’t real.” Luke offers.

“Actully, that’s not true.” Magnus raises a finger. “Some sea monsters are real. The Loch-Ness monster? Real. It’s a demon, that has an STD, which it passes on to unsuspecting souls every few generations.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Luke laughs.

“No! The present one contracted the disease back in Victorian times, a Shadowhunter actually. A Lightwood, back when they were still blond. A direct ascendant of Alec, Izzy, and Max. Jace too, if I remember the ancestry lines correctly.”

“Wait a minute,” Raphael shakes his head. “You’re telling me, that the Loch-Ness monster is a result of demon pox?”

Magnus and Caterina nod. “Yup!” They reply in unison.

It was right about then that Alec, Izzy, and Clary appeared.

Alec and Magnus locked eyes for a moment, before both made sure to look in other directions.

“What, no Jace?” Raphael mocks.

“No,” Alec says. “He’s…he’s not coming.”

Izzy explains. “He didn’t take the idea of Alec’s suspicions of his grandmother very well. He’s agreed to keep the idea under wraps, but refuses to help.”

“I take it that Jace is a Herondale then?” Caterina askes.

“It’s complicated.” Alec, Izzy, and Clary all respond.

Caterina nods, an eyebrow raised as if to say ‘I see’.

“Right, so, what exactly are we planning on doing?” Luke asks.

“Clary and Simon are going to the Seelie Realm, in order to determine Maia’s present state. Simon, while there, is going to make some apologies to the Queen, and attempt to repair their…relationship, in hopes that Maia is returned. Clary will also be delivering a message, from the New York Institute, with the information on Jonathan. Valentine will have already told the Queen of his demise, if he knows. But I’m banking on the idea that he doesn’t. So, if she ends up telling him, whatever partnership those two have, will end up destabilizing. Luke, I’m giving you the locations of all known Seelies still outside of the realm. I want you pack tracking them, and maybe roughing them up a little. And when the Seelie Queen confronts you about it, I want you to make it seem like a pack rebellion. Tell her that they know about Maia, and that they think that you can’t protect them. I want you invoking a third party, a mediator. That will be Caterina. Raphael, I want you to organize the vampires, and find Valentine. There is no way the Seelie Queen would let him enter her realm, no matter their partnership. That means he is still trapped in New York. Izzy is running surveillance on the airports and train stations, she will coordinate with you. Questions?” Alec spit out the orders with calm airs.

Magnus looked at his (not?) boyfriend in confusion. “I do. What am I supposed to be doing?”

“Nothing. You are staying out of this.”

Magnus’ mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?”

Alec looked resigned. “Right now, you are the only one in this group that the Seelie Queen trusts. I don’t want hour near it, because then she won’t be suspicious of you.”

“So, what? I’m just supposed to be doing nothing? I don’t think so.”

“Alec, Magnus could provide us with useful intel on the Seelie Queen’s plans.” Luke supplied.

“I know. I can also think of half a dozen other ways Magnus, sorry Warlock Bane, could contribute, but it isn’t worth the risk. If Valentine does know of his son’s death, then Clary’s message will prove moot. And then we have nothing if he’s caught.”

“You’ll still have me, though.” Simon interjected.

“It’ll take the Queen a while to rebuild her trust in you. She’ll get suspicious if you start asking questions, and you’re not exactly subtle.”

“Sorry,” Magnus cut in. “So am I correct in assuming that I will not be involved in this plan? At all? And yet, somehow, everyone else in this group gets a role, including Simon? No offense.”

“None taken.” Simon murmurs, distractedly.

“That’s right,” Alec responded, making and maintaining eye contact with Magnus. “You are not getting involved.”

Magnus clenched his jaw. “Is this intentional exclusion, Mr. Lightwood?”

Almost everyone in the group flinched at Magnus’s tone, except for Alec.

“I don’t have to answer that.”

Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Yes, Mr. Lightwood, you do. Because, as far as I am concerned, you came up with excuses to keep me out of this ordeal, intentionally. For personal reasons. Something, by the way, you no longer have the right to.”

“Let me correct myself Warlock Bane. As I cannot trust you to keep personal and business matters separate, I cannot trust you not to get involved due to the ease at which you could be compromised. And therefore, I must confirm the intentional exclusion, since you were so keen to get me to admit it.”

If looks could kill, both Magnus and Alec would have committed genocides by now, given the way they glared at each other. Luke intervened, hoping to break the tension.

“When will we start carrying out the plan?”

Alec broke eye contact first. “I want the vampires to start conducting their business throughout the rest of the night, and do as much as they are able for the next few days. Luke, your wolves have permission to begin their business tomorrow, first thing, and Simon and Clary will be making their passage to the Seelie realm at noon. Caterina, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to brief you on the negotiation between Simon and the Seelie Queen, and give you some points that need to be made.”

Caterina nodded, and said “Of course. Will this need to be conducted at the Institute, or can you make the trip to Georgetown Hospital at 3:15 pm? I get a break from my shift then.”

Alec nodded. “I can make the trip. Does anyone have anything else to add?”

Magnus chuckled. “Oh, I have so many things I would like to say.”

Alec sighed. “Then why don’t you and I discuss them privately, somewhere else.”

Magnus nodded, and opened up a portal. Everyone jumped through, Alec and Magnus bringing up the rear, Magnus placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder to guide him to their eventual destination.

* * *

When the two reappeared, they were on the viewing deck of the Empire State Building.

“So, out with it. Say it.” Alec said, resignation coloring his voice.

“Really, even after all that, you’re going to make me do all the work, Alexander?”

“What exactly do you want me to say, Magnus? I tried apologizing, you didn’t even bother listening to that. You then turned to the Seelie Queen, which I understood. It hurt, but I didn’t begrudge you for it. And now I’m giving you the space you wanted, so you don’t have to be construed as a pet warlock anymore. And I’m sorry about my not trusting you with a role, but working with you after everything is painful, and I can’t…”

Alec trailed off, realizing that he was now yelling.

“You can’t what, Alexander.”

“I can’t look at you without thinking of all the different ways I wish I’d done things differently. I would give anything not to be in this situation right now. I can’t look at you without reminding myself of how I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me!”

Alec took a step back in shock, and Magnus’ eyes widened at the admission.

“Alexander.” Magnus reached out to the shadowhunter, but Alec took a further step away.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Magnus. I can’t be your boyfriend and lead the New York Institute. Because we’re in the same situation. We have to choose. Our people, or us. And you already chose the former.”

“Alexander, stop. Just stop.”

Alec’s mouth snapped shut, his eyes wavering, and starting to sparkle with tears.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I did choose, and I didn’t listen to your apology. I didn’t even hear you out when you tried to explain your reasons. And while I cannot say you are the best thing to happen to me, I can say you are in the top three. But you can do both, be a boyfriend and be a leader, and we can do better. I love you Alexander Lightwood, and while you hurt me, I now realize that I have hurt you just as much.”

Alec took a shuddering breath, and turned his back. “How have you hurt me, exactly?”

Magnus stepped close to the shadowhunter, and placed his hand between Alec’s shoulder blades. “When we first met, you were still so unsure of yourself, and I fooled myself into thinking I can fix that. I pressured you to open up to me, and while I have had little experience in doing so, you’ve had even less. I withdrew after your mistake, making a hypocrite of myself, and leaving you in a state of self-doubt. And I am so, so sorry for that.”

Alec closed his eyes, and bit his lip, feeling tears running down his face. He turned slowing to face Magnus, not daring to look at him.

“Come on Alexander. Show me those beautiful eyes.”

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Alec whispered, in a tone so soft and full of fear that Magnus almost didn’t hear him say it. But Magnus did hear, and he chuckled, dropping the glamour that kept his warlock mark from plain view.

“There. Now look at me, Alexander.”

Alec slowly lifted his gaze to meet Magnus’s. Their eyes met, and Magnus could see all the raw emotion and apologies in his Alexander’s eyes. Magnus drew the younger man into a hug, and Alec’s posture melting into Magnus, relaxing into a position that Magnus had missed so much.

“What do we do now?” Alec asked, his voice catching in his throat.

“We stop Valentine. We reunite our worlds. And we do it, together.”


End file.
